religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Simon Magus
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Simon Magus of Simon de tovenaar kennen we uit Handelingen van de Apostelen 8:9-13: :Voordien had een zekere Simon in de stad magie bedreven en de bevolking versteld doen staan. Hij beweerde over bijzondere gaven te beschikken, en iedereen, van groot tot klein, keek vol ontzag naar hem op omdat ze werkelijk meenden dat de grote macht van God in hem zichtbaar werd. Hij boezemde de bevolking ontzag in omdat hij hen geruime tijd verbaasd had met zijn magische kunsten. Maar toen Filippus hen door zijn verkondiging van het koninkrijk van God en de naam van Jezus Christus tot geloof had gebracht, lieten ze zich dopen, mannen zowel als vrouwen. Ook Simon aanvaardde het geloof, en na zijn doop bleef hij voortdurend bij Filippus; en hij stond versteld van de tekenen en de machtige wonderen die hij zag gebeuren. Maar daarna gedroeg hij zich minder netjes (Handelingen 8:18-22): :Toen Simon zag dat de mensen door de handoplegging van de apostelen vervuld raakten van de Geest, bood hij Petrus en Johannes geld aan en zei: ‘Geef ook mij deze macht, zodat iedereen wie ik de handen opleg de heilige Geest ontvangt.’ Maar Petrus zei tegen hem: ‘U zult in het verderf worden gestort, u met uw geld, omdat u denkt te kunnen kopen wat God geschonken heeft. U kunt beslist geen deel hebben aan onze taak, want uw houding tegenover God is niet oprecht. Toon berouw over uw verfoeilijke gedrag en smeek de Heer of hij u uw slechte gedachten wil vergeven, want ik zie dat u vol venijn zit en verstrikt bent in het kwaad.’ Toen zei Simon: ‘Bid voor mij tot de Heer dat het me niet zal vergaan zoals u hebt gezegd'. Uit deze poging van Simon om spirituele macht of autoriteit aan te wenden tot eigen gewin, komt de term 'simonie' voort. Meer in het bijzonder geldt simonie in de Rooms-katholieke kerk als misbruik van het priesterlijk ambt tot geldelijk gewin. Simon Magus leefde in de eerste eeuw. In de tweede eeuw beriep de gnostische sekte van de Simonianen zich op hem als hun grondvester. We kennen hun leer voornamelijk van Irenaeus van Lyon die deze beschreef en aanviel als ketterij in zijn Adversus Haereses. Simon Magus komt ook voor in de apocriefe Handelingen van Petrus. Daarin vertelt Petrus het verhaal van Simons dood. Simon Magus was in het Colosseum om zijn mogelijkheid om te vliegen te demonstreren aan keizer Claudius. Petrus vond dit echter godslastering en bad tot God om hem te laten vallen, die zijn verzoek inwilligde, en Simon Magus stortte neer. Hij brak zijn been op 3 plaatsen en werd gestenigd door de volgelingen van Petrus. Betekenis Simon Magus werd door de Simonianen gezien als een God en dat is dan waarschijnlijk ook de oorzaak dat er vele legendarische verhalingen over hem de ronde doen. Hij is als het ware het cultureel equivalent van Merlijn de Tovenaar uit de middeleeuwen. Alhoewel over hemzelf niet meer bekend is dan in de Handelingen uit het Nieuwe Testament staat, vormden zijn volgelingen een belangrijke beweging binnen de christelijke gnostiek. Bronnen *Handelingen van de Apostelen 8:9-13 *Irenaeus van Lyon *Hippolytus van Rome *Handelingen van Petrus Externe link * Acts of Peter, translation and introduction Categorie:Gnosticisme